Stop And Smell The Drama!
by tdwtgeek
Summary: What happens when you cross Total Drama and Danny Phantom? What happens if Danny falls in love Gwen and she falls in love with him? What happens if Duncan and Sam started dating? Read to find out!


**This is obviously a mashup of Total Drama and Danny Phantom. Not many of those. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Gwen P.O.V.**

So I was standing there minding my own business, waiting for Chris to tell us what to do, when this boy with black hair walks up to me. He's wearing a white shirt with a red circle on it, wearing baggy blue jeans, trying to look cool. "So where's Chris?" That's the first thing he asks. Not "who are you" or "how you doin" just "so where's Chris." "I don't know, he should of been here when all the contestants got here." I said trying not to look him in his icy blue eyes. He looks at me though, that's why it's hard. "Who are you? I'm Danny." now he asks.  
"I'm Gwen."  
"Nice to meet you." he holds out his hand for me to shake. I shake it, looking him in the eye when I do. Before we can say anything else, this girl, who's goth just like me, walks up.  
"Danny!"  
"Sam! What are you doing here!"  
"I could ask the same to you!" I pat Sam, I'm guessing thats her name, on her shoulder. "Hi I'm Gwen."  
"Oh sorry Gwen. I'm Sam. This just so happens to be my best friend!" she smiles at me, while hugging Danny.  
"I could tell he was your friend." I shook Sam's hand, "And as for question Danny, no I'm not your friend." I get up and walk away just so I can find some other people to hang out with. I end up running into another guy! Jeez how many people am I gonna run into today?  
"Ugh! Who are you?" "Nice to meet you too sunshine, I'm Duncan."  
"Gwen." I look him in the eyes. He had teal eyes, he was wearing a black skull tee with a baggy shorts and red converse. The intercom went on and we both looked at it. "Hello competitors! Meet me at the dock and I'll tell you guys what to do!" Duncan and I headed toward the dock. When we got there, everyone was there, even Danny and Sam.

**Danny P.O.V.**

Ok I don't know what Gwen has against Sam. Just when Sam showed up, Gwen got all mad. I never even asked if she was my friend! I'm so confused right now! "So lackeys, here's what you do. "We're gonna have a competition to determine your team. There are two teams this summer. Now the challenge is truth or dare." Everyone started laughing. "Oh hahaha. This is not ordinary truth or dare. We have abnormal dares and very private questions. Now if you will follow me." Chris started to walk away and we all followed. I decided to use this moment to ask Gwen what was wrong.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." she never looks me in the eye. Why doesn't she ever look me in the eye! It makes me furious!

"Yeah you do!" I was trying not to scream, but she was making me furious! She did have a problem and I wanted to know what it was.

"No I don't!" she screamed first,not me. And now she's facing me. I hope that's good. Probably not.

"I can tell! I really want you to tell me." I tried to sound calm, just so she won't be mad. She was anyway. She ran ahead of me and I decided it was better if I just left her alone for awhile. Some punk guy came up to me. "You and Gwen? Cause you just blew it."

"No. I'm not even sure if we're friends."

"Alright. Just know that women, like Gwen, don't like to say that they have problems."

"How do you know what Gwen is like?" I felt like getting all defensive, sort of like a big brother protecting his little sister.

"Dude chill! I've just hung out with her and I can tell."

"Sure you can dude." I walked away before I said anything that I regretted.

**Duncan** **P.O.V.**

That guy got mad at me for no reason! Maybe he likes her? Well if he does he's gonna have competition, cause a chick like Gwen is worth fighting for. Not saying that I like her or anything. Just that if I did, I would beat that kid up. The whole group finally reached our destination and Chris decided to go on ordering us around. "Okay groupies! Here's what you do, you will sit in these rows and wait for your name to be called. When it is, you walk up to this platform and be asked 'truth or dare' if you pick truth I will draw a card with a private question on it. If you pick dare, you will spend the Wheel of Torture and whatever it lands on, you do it. No freebies! Now sit!" We all started to choose spots to sit at. I chose to sit by Miss Sunshine. So did Danny and Sam sat next to Danny. When we were all seated, Chris started calling names. Some girl named Beth went first.

"Umm ok. Uhh, I choose truth." "Alright," Chris went to pick a question, "Have you ever accidentally shown your blood on the back of your pants?"

"Sadly, yes that has happened before."

"Ok now pick someone."

"Uhh, Lindsay, truth or dare?" a blonde chick, extremely hot, walked up to the platform.

"I pick dare!" she spun the wheel, she got the dare of having to drink the community stall toilet water. Ok even I couldn't do that!

"Eww! Lindsay are you gonna seriously gonna do that? Because you have no choice!" Chef took Lindsay to the bathroom.

~_After the game~_

"Ok! So if I call your name, come over here! So everyone I call is on the team Screaming Gargoyles! Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Dj, Danny, Heather, LeShawna, Owen, Harold, Lindsay, Eva, and Izzy. The rest of you are on team Gripping Rocks! I don't make the team names BTW."

* * *

**So I'm gonna stop making chapter one, but hey it's long! Got a question, should I make an Austin & Ally one-shot? Answer in the reviews!**


End file.
